Hikari Rescue
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: FIRST MOBIUMSHIPPING! Based on an idea I got at school. Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou are captured. Can Seto, Marik, Bakura, Yami, and Atem save them in time, before something bad happens?


Me: I got this idea during school.  
IS: It's her fist Mobiumshipping as well, you guys.  
Me: Wow. There was yesterday with the first Blindshipping, and today with the first Mobiumshipping.  
IS: She's been getting more engrossed with Mobiumshipping.  
Me: Also...Tomorrow...my first story with mpreg.  
IS: She's been thinking for a while, you guys. 'Kay? She wants to do this, but just be warned for a long time skip when the gang goes to the hospital because, ahem, Yugi's in labor.  
Me: It's a warning time skip for two reasons.  
IS: One, she won't be able to put it into words.  
Me: Two, typing something like that makes me uncomfortable...  
IS: Enjoy the LONG One-Shot, you guis! :3  
Me: o_0  
IS: What?

* * *

Yugi looked at the back of his hand, and sighed. A golden Eye of Ra was present on his hand. He looked out of the window of him cell that he shared with Ryou, Malik, and Jounouchi.

"Guys, I'm scared" Yugi said quietly. His pure whie wings wrapped around himself.

"So am I..." Ryou said quietly, doing the same with his wings.

"Ditto" Malik said softly.

"Same" Jou said softly.

"I can't...sense them anymore..." Yugi said, looking back at his mark. The others looked at their marks as well.

"I can't sense Seto..." Jou said.

"I can't sense Kura" Ryou said.

"I can't sense Marik" Malik said.

"I can't sense...Atem or Yami" Yugi said. The three gave Yugi a look of sympathy as his body wracked with sobs. They all knew how close the three were.

* * *

Special people were born with certain marks. The special people? Angels. The certain marks each had a different ability.

A blue cresent meant the person possessed Ice magic.

A red sun mean the person posessed Fire Magic.

A green insignia meant that the person possessed Spiritual magic.

The last mark was rare. A golden Eye of Ra meant the person possessed each type of magic: Ice, Fire, and Spiritual.

The two who possessed Ice magic were two angels names Bakura and Ryou.

The two who possessed Fire magic were two angels named Marik and Malik.

The two who possessed Spiritual magic were two angels named Seto and Jounouchi.

And, at first, it was only two angels named Atem and Yami who possessed the Overall magic. Then, Yugi was born. When he was a toddler, his mark showed itself, surprising everyone. The Eye of Ra. Atem and Yami immediately vowed to protect the little angel with their life.

The angels lived amongst the humans most of the time, and most of them accepted it. When not on Earth, they lived in their true home above the humans, Angel's Paradise. (Go ahead. YOU think of a better name. Lemme see ya try.)

There was, however, the small group of people who despised the angels. Angel Hunters is what they were called. While their mates were away, the Angel Hunters had come forth and nabbed Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou...

* * *

Atem and Yami knew something was wrong when Yugi's presence suddenly disappeared.

"Guys. Something's wrong. We can't sense Yugi" Atem said.

"I can't sense Jou" Seto said.

"I can't sense Malik" Marik said.

"I can't sense Ryou" Bakura said.

"...Angel Hunters" Yami suddenly gasped. The others gasped as well.

"You mean..." Atem was speechless.

"Yes. Angel Hunters must have them, and must've taken them somewhere where we can't sense them" Yami said.

"And, because of that..." Atem started.

"We have no way of tracking them" Seto finished.

"That means we're stuck here!" Bakura yelled out.

"Not really" Marik said.

"Marik's right. For once" Seto added.

"If the moonlight touches their marks..." Atem started.

"...Then the marks would make like a gohst of themselves. They'd fuse together" Yami added.

"...And we'd be free to go and get them!" Atem finished.

"If those men don't hurt them first" Seto remarked.

"If any one of them touches MY Ry-Ry's wings or him in general..." Bakura trailed off.

"There's just one problem to the essences" Seto said.

"What?" Marik and Bakura asked.

"They'd have to make themselves vulnerable to their kidnappers." Seto said, "And, think about their bravery skills. Especially in their situation. I know Puppy'd be able to do it" Seto said.

"So would Ry-Ry, if it meant seeing me again" Bakura said.

"Same for Malik" Marik said. They all turned to Yami and Atem.

"Cousins. Do you think Yugi's be able to do it?" Seto asked.

"That's the problem..." Atem said.

"I don't think he would be able to do it" Yami said.

* * *

"Guys..." Yugi said in a watery voice.

"What's wrong, Yug'?" Jou asked, kneeling in front of the shortest, and youngest Hikari.

"I'm really scared. What if..what if they tried to do something to our wings?" Yugi asked, teary-eyes. Jounouchi placed his hands gently on Yugi's shoulders.

"Yug'. We're gunna be fine. They won't do anythin' if we just stay qiuet and don't try anythin'" Jou said.

"But...we have to make ourselves vulnerable..." Malik said quietly. Jou covered Yugi's ears.

"Why?" Jou hissed.

"If we ever want to get out of here. Their stuck where they are, and they won't be able to come for us unless we use our markings and become vulnerable to them" Ryou explained. Jou sighed, and took his hands of Yugi's ears. He told Yugi what he had been told.

"I...I want them...but I'm scared..." Yugi whimpered.

"It's fine, Yug'. If they do come when we do this, they'll most likely take me first. I'll be able to get out of their grasp quickly, and we can hightail it outta here" Jou explained. Yugi took a shaky breath and nodded.

* * *

Atem and Yami paced back and forth. They were going mad! They wanted to hold and comfort Yugi badly, but they were stuck in Angel's Paradise, and they wouldn't be able to go to him unless Yugi's be able to use his marking.

"Yami, I'm worried..." Atem mumbled.

"As am I, Atem. But, we have to believe in Yugi" Yami said.

"Yes. But, that's not what I'm worried about" Atem said.

"Then what is it you're so worked up about?" Yami asked.

"If Yugi can go through with using his marking, he'll be vulnerable to them, and I really don't want him getting hurt" Atem said.

Yami put his hands an Atem's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Everything's going to be alright. We have to believe in the others, as well. The others will protect him, like we protect him, because he's the shortest and the youngest" Yami added. Yugi was one year younger than the Hikaris and the Yamis.

"You're right" Atem said, only calming down a little bit. Yami placed his lips on Atem's giving his lover a tender and caring kiss.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked after the kiss.

"A little" Atem said. Yami nodded.

* * *

"Alright. If I got this order correct, now, first I reveal my mark, next it's you, Malik, next it's Jou, and last it's Yugi" Ryou said.

The four covered their marks with their hands and waited until a fairly large moonbeam came through the window. Ryou revealed his mark, and the moonbeam seemed to be drawn to it. Ryou's mark glowed a bright blue, and an essence of the mark came out and travelled through the moonbeam until it was outside. Malik revealed his mark, and half of the moonbeam on Ryou's mark went to Malik's mark. The mark made an essence, and it travvelled through the moonbeam until it was right next to Ryou's essence. Jou was next. He uncovered his mark, and half of the moonbeam from both Malik and Ryou's marks went to jou's, so each had an equal third of the moonbeam. Jou's essence went through the moonbeam until it was next to Malik's. Yugi took a deep, shaky breath and uncovered his mark. A half of the moonbeam from Ryou, Malik, and Jou went to Yugi's mark, giving each Hikari an equal fourth. Yugi's essence went through the moonbeam until it was next to Jou's.

The four essences glowed brightly in the night sky...

The mates' eyes opened. A hole was forming in the clouds. Green, Yellow, Red, and Blue light was coming from the hole.

"They did it" Atem said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Bakura said. The others nodded their heads, and jumped through the hole.

"They're coming!" Yugi said happily. Malik, Ryou, and Jou smiled as well. Two burly men came into the cell. The hikari's had no time to react as they grabbed Yugi and quickly shut the cell door.

"YUG'!" Jou yelled.

"YUGI!" Ryou cried.

"No! YUGI!" Malik yelled. They started punding on the cell door. The Yamis blasted a hole in the cell wall and came in. The hikaris ignored them as they continued to bang on the cell door.

"Where's Yugi!" Atem demanded.

"They took Yug'!" Jou exclaimed. Atem and Yami's breath caught in their throats. Yugi's cry of pain was heard not far off.

"YUGI!" Ryou screamed. Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist and whirlled him around. "We have to get him before we leave" Ryou said with watery eyes.

"I ain't leavin' without Yug' either" Jou said.

"Neither am I" Malik said.

"I've got an Idea" Set said. Everyone looked at him and listened as Seto explained his plan...

* * *

"S-Stop!" Yugi cried out in pain. The man ignored him and slashed his left wing. Yugi screeched in pain. Blood was staining his off-white wings, and tears of pain fell down his face.

"Hey there. You migt want to stop" Atem's voice rang out. Yugi's eyes opened a bit.

"Where are you?!" the man demanded. Atem didn't say anything. The man shrugged. He turned back to Yugi and flipped him over. Yugi started to get up, but another man held him down. The first man placed his knife where the wings were coming from on Yugi's back.

"This might hurt a little...or a lot" the second man said with a smirk. The first man placed his knife at the base of Yugi's right wing. He pressed the blade into the base. Yugi screamed as loud as he could in pain.

"Hey! I said to stop!" Atem's voice was stronger, now. The man looked at the door. Atem flew down from the ceiling, slamming his feet into the second man's head. The man released his hold on Yugi and fell to the floor, unconcious.

"What the..." the first man said in shock. He kept looking at Atem. Yami came down from the ceiling, slamming his feet into the first man's head. The first man had the same result as the second man did, on the floor, unconcious. Seto, Jounouchi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura came into the room.

"Aibou. It might hurt for just a bit longer. I have to get the knife out" Yami said softly to Yugi. Atem took Yugi's left hand in his own and held it.

"Just squeeze my hand when it hurts, okay?" Atem said softly. Yugi nodded. Yami took the handle of the knife, and with a quick tug, he pulled it out of the wing. Yugi squeezed Atem's hand tightly as more tears ran down his face.

"It's okay. It's out" Yami assured.

"Guys. We got a problem" Jou said. Yami and Atem looked up, and saw the rest of the small group of Angel Hunters enter the room.

"Hey. We haven't let you do a lot in the past. Tonight, you guys can split having fun, 'kay?" Atem said. The group, excluding Yami and Yugi, smirked and nodded. They faced the Angel Hunters.

"Let's do this" Jou said.

"I agree" Ryou said.

"Same here" Malik said.

* * *

Atem picked up Yugi bridal-stye and he and Yami flew out the open window in the room. They flew directly to Angel's Paradise. Atem and Yami went into their house And Atem sat on the couch. Yami sat next to him. Atem started to heal Yugi's wings as Yami gently stroked Yugi's cheeks.

"It's okay...You're okay...They won't won't hurt you anymore..." Yami cooed. Yugi rubbed his cheek against Yami's hand. Atem, having finished healing Yugi's wings, leaned down and kissed Yugi's cheek. Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi's other cheek.

"The others should be getting back soon" Atem said.

"I...I..." Yugi started.

"What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I...I was scared. Really scared. Jou coaxed me into revealing my mark." Yugi said.

"You don't have to be scared, anymore, Aibou" Yami said.

"Yes. Those men are gone" Atem agreed. Yugi buried his face into Atem's chest. Atem smiled warmly and wrapped his arms tighter around Yugi. Yami put his arms around the both of them.

"You're okay..." Yami repeated softly.

"And that's all that matters to us now, Yugi..." Atem said. The door to their house opened, and Malik, Marik, Jou, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura came in.

"That was fun" Bakura said, stretching his arms.

"I agree" Marik said, rolling his head to pop his neck.

"How long did it take to break 'em?" Yami asked.

"About a couple secondsafter you guys left." Seto said, as if it were no big deal.

"They were blubbering like babies. 'Let us go...please', they begged. HA! If only they didn't do the horrible, eh?" Bakura said.

"Hey, at least they're alright" Atem said, still holding Yugi.

"Yeah" Yami agreed.

"I guess you're right" Bakura said, putting his arms protectively around Ryou.

"Guys, go to your own friggin houses" Yami said jokingly.

"Fine." Bakura huffed. He and Ryou left the house. Seto, Jou, Marik, and Malik followed suit.

"We're going to keep you guys safe, now. No one will ever be able to harm you guys ever again" Atem promised to Yugi. Yugi nodded sleepily.

"Someone tired?" Yami asked, stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi nodded again. He yawned.

"Well then, Go to sleep. It's going to be okay. We'll still be here when you wake up. I promise." Atem said. He kissed the top of Yugi's head. Yugi snuggled more into Atem and fell asleep. Yami and ATem smiled softly. They were happy that their mate was okay. And, they intended to keep him safe and protected from now on.

* * *

Me: Whew! Longest One-Shot I have EVER written, you guys!  
IS: After school today, she going to be attempting to type her fist mpreg story. Me: As I said earlier, expect a long time skip in the chapter where they go to the hospital because Yugi's in labor. IS: For two reasons which we will now repeat.  
Me: 1.I can't put it into words.  
IS: 2. We feel kinda uncomfortable typing that kind of stuff.  
Me: You guys understand, right?  
IS: Also, we're still looking for a beta.  
Me: Any ideas for the mpreg title?  
IS: In the story, Yugi moves in with Ryou and shares a room with Yami. Well, one night, things get out of hand. The story is kinda revolved on them trying to hide Yugi's pregnancy from Atem, Yugi's overprotective older brother.  
Me: See you guys later!


End file.
